Dance for Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Elijah finds out from Kol that his beloved Katerina is working as an exotic dancer at a nearby club. He is not exactly thrilled. One shot. Kalijah.


**Dance for Me**

Elijah Mikaelson was going through the Sunday morning newspaper, when his younger brother Kol entered the living room, half dressed in last night's clothing and reeking of alcohol. "Morning, favorite big brother."

"Really, Kol?" Elijah said exasperated. "It's like dealing with an unruly teenager."

"I just had the most amazing night," Kol plopped himself on the loveseat in front of him. "Do you want to hear why?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Kol rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, obviously remising about last night. "Dear Lord, where to start so many happy, happy memories."

Elijah ignored him and kept flipping through his newspaper.

"Did you know that some vampires work in strip clubs now, or as they like to call themselves, exotic dancers?" Kol lowered his shirt to expose a bite mark near his collarbone.

"I did not."

"That's because you never have any fun."

Elijah put down his newspaper and glared at Kol. "I have appropriate fun," he said not caring how stiff and childish he sounded arguing with Kol of all people. "I do not need strip clubs to entertain myself."

"Maybe it will remove that stick up your ass," Kol murmured.

Elijah stood up. "I have no time for this Kol, why don't you go entertain someone else with your stories."

"Want to come with me? I'm going back there tonight. There's this vampire babe, Katerina wow she's a Goddess, she was the one that gave me this bite mark. I'm serious in a 1000 years I haven't meet a woman half as seducing as her-"

Elijah stopped short. "What did you say her name was?" He had only heard that name a handful of times during the last few centuries, it was now considered old fashion. But there was still one person who wore it well. His Katerina. Or Katherine as she was now known.

Without wanting too, after he and his siblings were taken out of their boxes, Katerina had seduced him back into her embrace. But the joy hadn't lasted long, they were constantly fighting and now Elijah had refused to speak to her. It had been a little over a month since he had talked to her, let alone know what she was up.

"Katerina." Kol said rolling his tongue on the R. "I'm telling you, you should have seen her Elijah. The girl was sex on heels. She had this sweet, innocent Bulgaria look going on but let me tell you-"

Elijah grabbed his arm. "Come on." He said through gritted teeth.

Kol blinked confused. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Back to that strip club."

* * *

The strip club was located a few hours away from Mystic Falls, and by the time Elijah and Kol got there it was dark. Elijah gulped as he stared at the green neon sign that read Naughty Angels, and he wondered if it was even possible that his Katerina was "working" here. She was a vampire, it's not like she needed money.

"Hurry," Kol said ignoring Elijah's discomfort. "The first show is about to start."

"Lucky me." He said dryly.

Apparently, Kol had been spending so much time there that he was friendly with the rest of the waitresses.

"Hey, baby back so soon," a tall blond wearing a tight t shirt and leather shorts kissed Kol on the cheek. She winked at Elijah. "Who's your friend?"

"Not my friend, my older brother. He's a little stiff, so ignore that frown. Bring us some tequila, will you Sophie."

Sophie nodded. "That should loosen your brother right up."

"I doubt it."

"How long do we have to be here?" he asked his brother.

"Oh, not long she's usually the first one on stage. Don't be a fool though, she's coy and terribly spoiled she won't give you what you want right away."

"Great." Elijah rested his head on the backseat. More and more facts that added to Katerina.

Loud music started and the men around them kept hollering, unfortunately Kol followed their example. The lights dimmed and a tall, beautiful girl entered the room. "There she is!" Kol wolf whistled. "What did I tell you, she's a real sex kitten."

"SIT DOWN!" Elijah hissed. Kol rolled his eyes.

Elijah turned back to his entertainment of the night. The girl was tall with olive skin that was covered in golden liked dust that sparkled under the spotlight. She was wearing ridiculously high black heels with a matching black skirt that was so flimsy and short that it barely covered the top of her thighs. Red ribbon liked straps ran around her body in two straps until they collided at the middle over her breasts in the form of a larger ribbon. The dancer's long dark hair shielded her face as she moved her hips and started teasing them by pretending to think if she should dance on the pole stationed in the middle.

Elijah began to relax as he took a sip from his glass. Maybe, he was just being paranoid, Katerina would never do anything as stupid as too-

Elijah nearly chocked on his tequila. The girl had finally removed her curls from her face and now there was no doubt about it. The red lips, the brown eyes, the coy smile.

"Katerina!" even the way he said her name sounded angry. What the hell was she doing, dancing practically naked in this establishment? He wanted to kill every single man here who was whistling at her and thinking perverted thought about his Katerina.

"No way that's the girl you've been moping over for 500 years?" Kol looked at Katherine's retreating back. "Not bad."

"Kol, outside now."

Kol for once did as he was told.

"I need your car keys and leave." He instructed.

"How the hell do you expect me to get home? Do you want me to walk all the way back to Mystic Falls?"

"Have you've forgotten you're a vampire." He said impatiently. "Compel yourself a car, or a buggy. I don't care I need the keys and I need the car."

"Not bad, Elijah," Kol smirked as he handed him the keys. "Mind if we share?"

Elijah wrapped his hand around his neck.

"Oh, I forgot only you and Nik share girls," Elijah tightened his grip. "Ow! Elijah, chill!"

Elijah finally let go. "Leave." He told his little brother. "And under no circumstances do I want to see you in this establishment ever again."

"I don't know I was actually thinking of buying it-

"KOL!"

"Joking, joking." Kol said to himself as he exited, silently texting Rebekah on the way.

Elijah took a deep breath and straightened his suit. Now to find his little vixen.

* * *

Katherine was reapplying her lipstick, when she heard the door creak open. She smirked, perfect timing. She knew baby brother Kol would be the perfect messenger and she knew Elijah being Elijah would track her down himself. Elijah had refused to speak to her for weeks, and Katherine refused to go down without a fight. So if she had to strip dance for a few weeks so that Elijah could drag his stubborn ass here, then so be it.

Elijah was so closed to her, that she could literally feel his anger boiling over. "What the hell is going on, Katerina?" He looked at her clothes. "What are you doing dancing with these clothes? Letting those disgusting men leer on you and see you as an object instead of a woman."

"Talking to me again?" she shot back. "At least those men are nice to me."

Elijah broke the mirror and handed her his jacket. "Cover up."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but slipped into the dinner jacket. She crossed her legs. "So it didn't take Kol long to brag."

"So you slept with him?" he snapped as he sat in a nearby chair.

Katherine scoffed. "Now don't get jealous. I didn't sleep with Kol, I merely seduce him. He's a charmer your brother. A little kiss and a bite mark and I practically had him eating from the palm of my hand."

"You manipulated him."

"No, I was just hoping he would get your attention." She sat on his lap and touched his cheek with the end of a ribbon. "And it worked." She lowered her voice. "You hurt me, ditching my calls, not wanting to speak to me. Maybe you don't want me anymore-"

Elijah pressed her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"You're mine," he practically growled as he started undoing the ribbons. "No one else's. Don't you dare forget that."

"I know sweetheart," Katherine purred in his ear. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

**The End**

Hope you liked it :) I'm haven't really written Kol before so I hope he wasn't OOC. Review please!


End file.
